


100 Women

by aoyamayuuga



Category: Terra Formars, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble series<br/>  1-Beginnings (Michelle K. Davis)<br/>  2-Laughter (Ochako Uraraka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michelle K. Davis

001.    Beginnings.  

     
Her father was and is the primary reason for the life she's lived for so long. Michelle knows he's a key figure for the woman she is today, regardless of his actual absence in her life. From the grieving child to the angry teenager to the no-bullshit, stubborn adult. His memory turned resentment into bullheaded determination to get answers, the truth, because there was a truth to find. It was the last and most important thing she could do for her father. Her family.   
  
Her mother.  
  
Her mother who took one look at her and knew nothing would ever stop Michelle. A woman who had already lost someone so important to her. Who watched her daughter set course on a path that would leave her cold. Lonely.  
  
Yet stood by her anyway.  
  
Michelle knows her father is key figure in what she became, but it's her mother who truly helped nurture the person she is today.


	2. Ochako Uraraka

013\. Laughter

 

Her quirk has a weight limit so to speak; it's a pretty well known thing by the end of the year. A minor set back, Ochako knows. She'll grow out of it. She'll _train_ herself out of it (or at least try to expand the limit further).

 

\---

 

She's five when she's sure she'll use her quirk to aid her dad and their family.

She's fifteen when she thinks of how useful she could be if she could lift _buildings_ after disasters (natural or villain-induced).

(She's ten when she wonders if she'll ever be able to lift up a tiny island but she's ten and that's just silly- she still has trouble levitating her dad's truck as is!)

 

\---

 

It's a minor set back that she'll work on, to be the best hero she can possibly be, and she'll work on it slowly but resolutely. She'll train step by step and if her training begins with trying to keep her entire class afloat at a certain height well that's just the way it'll be. She's not complaining (and if Bakugou rises higher than the others she'll just laugh and point out that he's the one propelling himself higher with his quirk, she's definitely not trying to send him to the moon, _no sir_ , Sensei).


End file.
